Winter
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Nagisa tak tau kenapa semua hal buruk itu terjadi disaat Salju turun ke permukaan tanah. Dan Nagisa juga tidak menyangka bahwa pandangannya akan salju akan berubah di musim itu. Musim terakhir dari kisah-Winter. Oneshoot yang kelewat panjang!


**Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya.. saat kau mengatakan kau mencintainya. Aku tak akan marah padamu.. tidak juga pada butiran salju yang menambah kebekuanku malam itu.. tapi satu hal yang bisa kuyakini.. aku tak akan bisa melepasmu.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui**

 **Winter by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **Diharap membaca doa sebelum membaca agar mudah dimengerti, terbebas dari ranjau typo dank e-OOC an karakter.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Nagisa Shiota menutup buku ditangannya. Kemudian ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap keluar jendela. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa orang nampak memenuhi trotoar. Pemandangan yang wajar terjadi disore hari. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat butiran-butiran putih yang mulai turun.

 _"Musim dingin..ya?"_ Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Musim dingin.. Nagisa Shiota menghela nafas. Beberapa orang menyukai musim dingin. Beberapa lagi lebih memilih musim panas atau musim lainnya. Nagisa sendiri sebenarnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan musim apapun yang menyapanya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa musim dingin selalu menjadi musim yang menyedihkan untuk seorang Nagisa Shiota.

 ** _Musim dingin, 17 tahun yang lalu.._**

 _Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat dingin. Salju pertama yang turun diawal musim dingin. Nagisa meringkuk dibalik meja belajarnya. Tangannya menutup kedua telinganya. Nagisa sama sekali tak tertarik mendengar teriakan-teriakan ibunya dibawah sana. Nagisa mungkin masih kecil.. tapi ia tau, bahwa hidupnya akan rumit setelah itu._

 _"Nagisa!" Pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok Hiromi Shiota melangkah masuk dan menariknya. "Aku akan membawa Nagisa bersamaku! Dan jangan berharap kau bisa mengambilnya dariku!" Sungguh.. mereka tak tau bagaimana hati Nagisa bukan?_

 _"Bawa saja! Kau fikir aku akan sengsara hanya karena kau membawanya?" Hatinya mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit. Nagisa hanya bisa terdiam sambil berjalan tertatih berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah ibunya. Dan seminggu setelah itu.. ditengah badai salju, Nagisa tau.. bahwa kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk tak lagi bersama._

 ** _Musim dingin, 7 tahun yang lalu.._**

 _Nagisa kembali meringkuk. Namun kali ini didalam lemari pakaiannya. Tak ada jendela untuk kabur. Tak ada pintu untuk keluar. Kemudian langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar nyaring. Nagisa dengan tergesa menekan tombol dial sekenanya. Berharap siapapun yang ia hubungi mengangkat telponnya. Tepat saat suara pertama menyapanya, pintu lemari terbuka dan lelaki besar itu menarik Nagisa. Nagisa berusaha berteriak. Memberontak sebisa mungkin. Dibelakang pria itu, sang ibu hanya tersenyum sungkan._

 _"Maafkan Nagisa, sensei.. dia memang susah sekali diatur."_

 _"Oh, tak masalah. Tapi kurasa keputusan ibu untuk menjadikan anak ibu wanita memang benar sekali. Lihat, jika dia tetap menjadi pria akan sia-sia bukan semua kecantikan ini?" jawab pria besar itu. sang ibu berbinar. Merasa bahwa keputusannya selama ini memang benar. Nagisa ingin mengutuk kedua orang didepannya. Nagisa memohon dan meronta. Namun tenaganya habis. Sebuah saputangan membekap jalur pernafasannya dan semuanya memberat._

 _Masih dimusim yang sama.. Nagisa duduk disana. Dia tak tau apa yang harus ia keluarkan dari wajahnya. Apa ia harus merasa lega? Atau merasa sedih? Nagisa tak tau. Bahkan saat teman-temannya datang dan memeluknya, Nagisa hanya diam. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dan saat Koro sensei menemaninya sampai malampun, Nagisa tak juga menangis. Tapi ia tau.. ia tak menangis bukan karena ia tak sedih sama sekali. Tentu saja kesedihan itu ada.. tak ada anak yang tak sedih jika ibunya pergi untuk selamanya bukan?_

 ** _Musim dingin 6 tahun yang lalu.._**

 _Nagisa merasakannya. Perasaan hangat itu perlahan muncul di dadanya. Setiap kali surai merah menyapanya ramah, merangkulnya, dan mengajaknya keluar seperti biasanya. Sayangnya Nagisa tak pernah bisa menganggap itu seperti biasanya. Entah sejak kapan, Karma berubah dimata Nagisa. Nagisa tak bisa menganggap semua baik-baik saja dengan perasaannya kepada Karma. Ia senang karma memperlakukannya sama meskipun dia seorang gadis sekarang. sampai akhirnya, Karma datang dihari salju terakhir turun. Ia tersenyum meskipun terengah._

 _"Coba tebak Nagisa.. Kayano bilang dia juga mencintaiku!" ujar Karma. Nagisa membeku._

 _"E-eh? Ah.. kalau begitu kalian.."_

 _"Um~.. yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Hehehe.." Karma tertawa kecil. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum._

 _"selamat, Karma-kun."_

 ** _Musim dingin 3 tahun yang lalu.._**

 _Nagisa menatap sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatap hamparan salju putih dari atap sekolah._

 _"Karma-kun.. kau bisa kedinginan." Untuk kesekian kalinya Nagisa mencoba mengingatkan. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Karma hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil. Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka mood Karma langsung seburuk ini setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kayano._

 _"Karma-kun.." panggil Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan menatapnya kesal._

 _"Nagisa, bisakah kau diam saja?" ujar Karma sadis. Nagisa menatap Karma kesal._

 _"Tidak. aku tidak bisa diam melihatmu seperti orang bodoh. Kau berdiri disini dengan cuaca yang sangat dingin sementara kau tak memakai baju hangat satupun. Bahkan aku bertaruh kau tidak menyadarinya." Ujar Nagisa. Karma berdecak._

 _"Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang gadis Nagi-"_

 _"Aku bersikap sesuai genderku, Karma!" potong Nagisa sengit. Karma terdiam. Ia melupakan fakta itu. Nagisa menatap Karma tajam._

 _"Aku seorang gadis sekarang. dan aku bersikap seperti mereka adalah hal yang wajar, kan?" Karma menatap Nagisa dan tersenyum santai._

 _"Kau tak tau, Nagisa. kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya-"_

 _"Aku tau. Aku sangat tau bagaimana rasanya. Jadi, jangan menasihatiku untuk masalah ini. aku lebih tau dibandingkan dirimu, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Nagisa menatap Karma beberapa saat dan tersenyum sendu._

 _"Maaf.. tapi aku akan tetap disini sampai kau meninggalkan gedung sekolah."_

 _"Kau gila, Nagisa.. jelas-jelas diantara kita kaulah yang paling tak tahan dengan cuaca dingin." Nagisa terdiam._

 _"…"_

 _"Kau tau.. rasanya, ternyata menyakitkan. Kau tidak tau bukan? Nagisa, kau tak pernah memiliki seseorang yang begitu berharga.. yang kau cintai.." Nagisa melihat manik pucat Karma berkilat sedih. Kemudian ia menunduk._

 _"Kau..beruntung.. Karma-kun.." ujarnya lirih. Karma menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya. Beruntung?_

 _"Kau beruntung.. karena kau memilikinya.. Karena kau dicintai olehnya.. kau beruntung, Karma-kun.." ujar Nagisa. kemudian Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya. Mata biru itu berkaca meskipun bibirnya tersenyum._

 _"Kau tak pernah merasakannya bukan? Kehilangan sesuatu yang bahkan belum kau miliki. Kehilangan harapan.. dan hanya bisa memandang dari jauh."_

 _"Nagisa.."_

 _"Kau yang tidak mengerti Karma.. bersyukurlah.." Nagisa tertawa kecil..namun sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya._

 _"Kau tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya memberi nasihat kepada orang yang kau cintai agar hubungan asmara mereka dengan gadis yang dicintainya bisa terus berjalan." Karma melebarkan matanya._

 _"Nagisa.. kau.." Nagisa kembali tertawa kecil._

 _"Percayalah, Karma-kun.. Kayano tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu. Aku sahabatnya.. aku tau bagaimana dia.. dan juga aku sahabatmu… jadi.. aku yakin kalian berdua akan sangat serasi. Kalian akan saling melengkapi." Nagisa mengusap air mata dipipinya. Tapi entah mengapa air mata itu terus berjatuhan. Karma terdiam menatap Nagisa. ia melangkah mendekat dan Nagisa reflek mundur._

 _"Nagisa..aku..-"_

 _"sshh.. tidak apa-apa.. tidak apa-apa, Karma-kun.." Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian ia membalik badannya._

 _"Kau sudah mengerti bukan? Terkadang rasa sakit itu belum seberapa dengan kisah lainnya yang lebih mengenaskan." Ujar Nagisa. kemudian matanya melebar saat ia merasakan tangan Karma memeluknya erat dari belakang. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja._

 _"Maafkan..aku.." bisik Karma. Nagisa menarik nafas dalam dan meraih jemari Karma yang dingin. Ia membuka kuncian tangan diperutnya. Membuat Karma harus melepaskan Nagisa._

 _"U-um.. tak masalah.. kau sama sekali tidak salah.. mungkin aku yang.. bodoh." Jawab Nagisa. Nagisa mengusap air matanya dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum._

 _"Nah, selesaikanlah dengan Kayano. Aku yakin kau bisa." Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Karma, Nagisa beranjak pergi dari atap gedung sekolah. Dan sejak hari itu, Akabane Karma menghilang dari kehidupannya._

 ** _Musim dingin satu tahun yang lalu_**

 _Nagisa memandang pantulan dirinya dari cermin didepannya. kemudian ia menata rambutnya. Dress kuning cerah itu benar-benar membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Rambut sepunggungnya tertata rapi kesamping._

 _"Nagisa-chaaan.. kau manis sekali!" suara Nakamura Rio membuat Nagisa tersenyum gugup._

 _"Ah, terimakasih. Kau juga." Jawabnya singkat._

 _"Nah, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersama bukan?" kali ini tarikan dari Yada membuat Nagisa tertawa kecil. Merayakan malam natal dengan teman kelas 3-E mungkin menyenangkan. Namun Nagisa merasa perutnya mual. Apa dia harus bertemu dengan Karma?_

 _"Ne..ne.. Nagisa-chan.. kenapa kau tak datang diacara pernikahan Kayano?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Pernikahan? Kayano?_

 _"E-eh? Kayano menikah? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura mengerjapkan matanya bingung._

 _"Tentu saja dengan Karma. Kau tak tau?" Tanyanya. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum._

 _"Ah.. sepertinya mereka mengirim undanganku kealamat rumah lamaku. Aku juga belum sempat mengirim alamat rumahku yang baru. Emailku juga sudah berganti." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura tersenyum._

 _"Sepertinya begitu. Kalian bertiga kan sangat dekat. Jadi, tidak mungkin mereka berdua tidak mengundangmu kan?" nakamura mengedipkan matanya. Nagisa tersenyum.. tidak.. Nakamura salah.. hal itu sangat mungkin._

 _"jadi sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Nagisa._

 _"Hm? Apa? Pernikahannya? Baru satu minggu yang lalu. Pernikahan penuh salju." Ujar Nakamura. Nagisa tertawa. Jadi begitu? Selamat untukmu, Karma! Dan malam itu Nagisa melihatnya.. Karma merangkul Kayano mesra dengan cincin berkilau di jari manisnya. Dan sebelum Nagisa sempat menyapa mereka, ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta malam natal itu._

Nagisa menghela nafas. Setiap kali salju turun, kenangan-kenangan buruk itu selalu muncul dan menghantuinya. Ia menjadi gelisah saat salju turun. Sembari menebak hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"Nagisa! kami akan pergi ke kedai ramen. Kau mau ikut?" Nagisa menoleh.

"Ah, kurasa lain kali saja, Hikari-neechan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan hari ini." jawab Nagisa. Hikari menatap Nagisa kecewa.

"Um.. sepertinya memang harus lain kali. Baiklah! Tapi lain kali, pastikan kau ikut. Ok?" Nagisa tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia membereskan buku-buku dimejanya dan segera beranjak untuk mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya. Perpustakaan kota itu sudah mulai sepi. Nagisa melihat jam ditangannya.

 _"Pantas saja sudah sesepi ini."_ Nagisa menghela nafas dan segera beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan kota tersebut. Nagisa memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki kali ini. lagipula tempat tinggalnya dekat dari perpustakaan. Nagisa berjalan sambil memikirkan banyak hal dikepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak focus sampai-sampai ia tak sadar dengan keberadaan dua orang yang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Yang ia tau, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tangannya tertarik dan punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Wah… lihat siapa yang kita tangkap malam ini.."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berjalan-jalan didaerah sempit macam ini. Terlebih lagi, tanpa penyamaran apapun.." Nagisa berusah melepaskan pegangan dari dua orang didepannya.

"Tidak juga.. kau lihat aniki.. rambutnya dicat biru muda! Tapi itu tak membuatnya tidak dikenali." Nagisa bisa mencium bau alcohol dari bibir keduanya. Nagisa terkesiap. Kedua orang ini mabuk dan salah mengenalinya.

"Nah, Hotaru-san.. kami penggemar beratmu kau tau? Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dan bersenang-senang sedikit? Seperti menemani kami mala mini saja? Kau tak keberatan dengan gang sempit ini kan?" salah seorang dari mereka mulai mengelus pipi Nagisa. Nagisa menatap keduanya horror.

"A-aku bukan Hotaru." Nagisa berusaha menyadarkan keduanya.

"Eh? Kau bukan? Jangan membohongi kami.. wajahmu sudah banyak disiarkan.. kau lupa kalau kau dinobatkan sebagai artis pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun,hm?" tangan itu kini merambat keleher Nagisa. Nagisa gemetar. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Nekodamashi.. tidak.. kedua tangannya terkunci. Kemudian dalam satu tarikan, Nagisa terbanting dan tubuhnya kini berbaring ditanah. Ia bisa merasakan roknya disingkap. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

"Hahahaha… lihat.. tak seburuk itu kan? lagipula ini sudah malam..dan juga dingin.. kami bisa menghangatkanmu, Hotaru-chan.." Nagisa berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia kembali terkesiap saat merasakan tangan dingin mulai meraba kaki jenjangnya. Nagisa secara reflek segera bergerak meronta. Orang didepannya tertawa.

"Tak ada orang didekat sini, Hotaru-chan~.. jadilah anak baik.. ok?" laki-laki itu menurunkan wajahnya. Berusaha mencium Nagisa. Nagisa berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melepaskan diri. Ia tak tau bagaimana caranya, tapi sepuluh detik kemudian, ia sudah terbebas dari dua orang itu dan segera menyeret tubuhnya dan meringkuk disamping tiang listrik. Suara pukulan dan teriakan kedua orang itu terdengar nyaring.

"Kalau kalian tak ingin merasakan penjara, sebaiknya pergi dari sini, sekarang juga!"

 **Season D - Winter**

Akabane Karma keluar dari apartement tua itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Satu lagi masalah yang selesai. Setidaknya setelah ini, dia bisa mampir kerumah orang tuanya untuk menjenguk kedua anaknya. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah malam. Pasti ibunya sudah mengomel karena ia meninggalkan anaknya terlalu lama. Membayangkan hal itu, Karma mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mobilnya terparkir dipinggir jalan raya. Ia harus berjalan agar bisa sampai di apartment milik salah satu koleganya. Kemudian telinganya menangkap suara tawa dan samar suara teriakan. Ia mengangkat alisnya dan memutuskan untuk berbelok kearah gang kecil diseberang jalan. Kemudian ia melihatnya. Dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berusaha melepaskan pakaian seseorang. Karma tersenyum sinis. Kemudian tanpa berfikir dua kali, ia berjalan mendekat dan dengan cepat melempar tubuh dua orang itu. Karma bisa melihat wanita –yang tadi tertindih- itu berusaha menyeret tubuhnya mendekati tiang listrik. Kemudian matanya menyipit saat melihat surai biru yang familiar. Entah kenapa kemarahan Karma memuncak. Kemudian ia memukuli kedua orang tersebut dengan ganas. Setelah puas, Karma berdiri dan menatap kedua orang tersebut dingin.

"Kalau kalian tak ingin merasakan penjara, sebaiknya pergi dari sini, sekarang juga!" ucapnya. kedua orang tersebut dengan segera berlari meninggalkan Karma. Karma menatap kepergian keduanya datar. Kemudian ia menoleh untuk melihat gadis bersurai biru itu masih berkutat dengan posisinya. Pakaiannya berantakan. Bahkan Karma yakin beberapa kancing bajunya sudah terlepas. Karma berjalan mendekati gadis itu. disisi lain, Nagisa melebarkan matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia menggeleng-geleng keras dan semakin merapatkan dirinya. Karma menatap gadis itu sesaat dan berjongkok didepannya. tangannya terulur mengabaikan volume getaran yang bertambah pada tubuh gadis itu. ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Karma mengangkat wajah gadis itu dan.. benar. Didepannya, Nagisa nampak memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghindar darinya.

"Nagi-"

"A-aku.. aku bukan Hotaru..jadi lepaskan..aku.." bisiknya. Karma terdiam. Ia mengerti kejadiannya sekarang. kedua orang tadi mabuk. Bisa dipastikan dari bau alcohol yang tercium. Kemudian mereka menyangka Nagisa adalah artis yang tengah naik daun, Hotaru. Karma tidak memungkiri bahwa wajah Nagisa memang sangat mirip dengan artis tersebut. Hanya saja artis itu tak memiliki sesuatu yang special dari Nagisa. rambut berwarna biru langit yang menurut Karma istimewa. Karma menghela nafas.

"Aku tau.. kau Nagisa. Shiota Nagisa. dan kau aman sekarang, Nagisa.." ujar Karma. Nagisa masih memejamkan matanya. Karma menepuk kepala Nagisa pelan dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Nagisa.. kau sudah aman.. percayalah.. aku.. tak pernah berbohong padamu kan?" Karma berusaha meyakinkan. Nagisa membuka matanya. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat ini.. suara itu.. ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap manik pucat didepannya.

"Kar..ma..kun?" ujarnya lirih. Karma tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hai.."

"Kau.. bagaimana.. mereka.."

"Sshh.. sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi dari tempat ini. kau bisa sakit jika berada ditempat ini dengan pakaian berantakan seperti itu. Nah, pakai jasku." Karma melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya kepada Nagisa. Karma bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Nagisa. nagisa menatap uluran tangan Karma ragu. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa, Nagisa. ayo." Ajaknya. Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya pelan dan akhirnya menggenggam tangan Karma. Karma tersenyum dan membantu Nagisa untuk berdiri. Kemudian ia menuntun Nagisa menuju mobilnya.

 **Season D - Winter**

Karma melirik Nagisa yang berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor di rumah mewah kediaman orang tuanya. Ia tak tau dimana alamat rumah Nagisa sekarang dan satu-satunya pilihan adalah membawa Nagisa bersamanya karena Nagisa nampak masih sedikit kebingungan. Karma membuka pintu besar didepannya dan menoleh.

"Nagisa, kau bisa menunggu disini." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk dan berjalan masuk. Ia duduk disalah satu sofa dan menatap sekitarnya. Kemudian ia melihat kearah pakaiannya. Berantakan. Lalu sebuah tepukan dikepalanya membuat Nagisa menoleh.

"Nah, ganti pakaianmu. Kurasa, ini masih cukup untukmu kan?" Nagisa melihat baju yang disodorkan Karma. Kemudian tanpa berbicara lagi, ia menerima baju itu dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Kau bisa mandi sekalian.. airnya sudah siap." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengangguk kecil. Karma menatap punggung mungil itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Sekarang.. waktunya untuk si kembar." Ujarnya.

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mengusap rambut basahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari pakaian yang dipakainya adalah salah satu pakaiannya saat SMP dulu.

 _"Bagaimana dia masih menyimpan pakaian ini?"_ kemudian ia duduk dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Saat itulah telinganya menangkap suara tangisan bayi. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum.

 _"Hee.. jadi kalian sudah memiliki anak?"_ pikirnya. Lalu Nagisa teringat bahwa ia belum menyapa Kayano. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah tangisan bayi tersebut. Semakin mendekati arah tangisan, Nagisa semakin bisa mendengar suara omelan yang bercampur dengannya. Sejenak Nagisa nampak ragu. Apa ia harus tetap masuk? Nagisa sudah akan berbalik arah saat percakapan didalam terdengar.

"Ugh, Karma.. sudahlah.. tak ada yang sanggup mengatasi Takeru dan Luna. Mereka selalu menangis seperti ini dan kemudian tertidur. Lalu kembali menangis jika mereka sudah terbangun. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mengadakan seleksi pengasuh untuk mereka?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Apa maksudnya? Harusnya seorang ibu bisa menenangkan anaknya bukan?

"Hee~ aku bukan tidak berusaha, Kaa-san.. tapi lihat.. bahkan padaku saja mereka bertingkah layaknya aku orang asing." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengernyit. Kaa-san? Jadi didalam sana, Karma berbicara dengan ibunya? Lalu kemana Kayano?

"Ck. Jelas mereka bersikap seperti itu.. kau dirumah jika sudah kuhubungi beberapa kali. Selain itu kau akan pergi entah kemana. Sudah kukatakan.. sebaiknya kau berhenti kerja sementara. Setidaknya sampai kedua anak ini besar dan mengerti." Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia berkata pelan.

"Kau tau alasanku bekerja sekeras itu.. kaa-san.." kemudian taka da suara selama beberapa saat. Hanya tangisan bayi yang terdengar.

"Hh.. kaa-san tau.. hanya saja, Kayano tak akan bahagia disurga jika melihat kedua anak ini tak bisa tenang.." suara lirih ibu Karma sukses membuat Nagisa menarik nafas dan tanpa sadar membuka pintu didepannya. Karma dan sang ibu menoleh kaget. Sedangkan Nagisa masih memasang tampang tak percaya.

"Oh, hai Nagisa.. kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Tunggu sebentar akan kubuatkan kau minuman hangat. Teh atau co-"

"Apa.. kalian serius?" Tanya Nagisa cepat. Karma mengernyit.

"Serius apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa.. maksud kalian dengan.. Kayano tak akan bahagia disurga?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma membeku. Kemudian Nagisa bisa melihat sebersit kesedihan disana.

"Um.. kau mendengarnya.." gumam Karma lirih. Nagisa tersadar dan memasang wajah menyesal.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud.."

"Tak apa.." jawab Karma. Disebelahnya, Ibu Karma menatap Nagisa heran. Nagisa yang menyadari tatapan itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ah, maafkan saya karena tak sopan. Selamat malam, Akabane-san." Nagisa membungkuk sopan. Karma menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi bingung ibunya.

"Kaa-san.. kau pernah bertemu dengannya.. dia Nagisa.. Shiota Nagisa.. kau ingat?" Sang ibu nampak berusaha mengingat kemudian berseru kencang.

"Oh! Ya! Kau teman baik Karma bukan? Tapi.. aku tak ingat kalau kau gadis yang sangat manis, Nagisa-chan." Puji Nyonya Akabane. Nagisa tersenyum sopan. Kemudian ia melihat kearah box bayi yang masih mengeluarkan suara lengkingan.

"Itu.. anakmu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangguk.

"Um. Dan sangat susah diatur." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah box dan tersenyum melihat kedua bayi yang nampak menangis kencang.

"Berapa umurnya?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Mm.. entahlah.. Kayano dimakamkan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu jadi.. sekitar itu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menoleh.

"Maafkan aku, Karma.." ujarnya. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa.. kau tak membunuhnya." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tersenyum kecil dan tanpa sadar tangannya terulur kearah salah seorang bayi didalam box. Ia mengangkat pelan bayi itu dan menggendongnya. Nagisa memeluknya dan menepuk pelan punggung bayi itu.

"sshh..sshh.. tak apa.. tak apa.. lihat.. Tou-chanmu sudah pulang.. maafkan aku.. ayahmu pulang terlambat karena menolongku tadi.. nah.. berhentilah menangis,ok? anak pintar.." Nagisa bergumam lembut ditelinga sang bayi. Perlahan tangisan melengking itu meredam.. dan bayi didekapan Nagisa kini nampak mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa kecil sambil meraih helai biru Nagisa. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Nah.. nah.. anak baik.. anak pintar.. lihat.. " Nagisa mengusap-usap kepala sang bayi. Disebelahnya, Karma dan Nyonya akabane terdiam.

"Nagisa-chan.. apa yang kau.. lakukan?" Tanya Nyonya Akabane. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Ah? Aku hanya menggendongnya. Maafkan aku kalau..-"

"Bukan itu.." Karma mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sang bayi dari tangan Nagisa. bayi itu nampak mencengkram baju Nagisa. enggan pergi. Dan ketika Karma berhasil memisahkan bayi itu dari Nagisa, sang bayi mulai berteriak lagi. Nagisa menatap bayi itu sweatdrop.

"Lihat.. selama ini, dia tak pernah bisa tenang. Dan tadi adalah pertama kalinya bayi ini tenang." Ujar Karma tak percaya. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Benarkah?

"Ja.. kalau begitu biar kubantu kau.." Nagisa meraih sang bayi dari tangan Karma dan meletakkannya didalam box. Nagisa kemudian mengusap kepala bayi didalam box bergantian. Hal itu membuat bayi-bayi itu berhenti menangis dan menatap Nagisa sambil tertawa-tawa ringan.

"Wah.. kalian memang anak yang manis. Nah.. sekarang, sebaiknya kalian tidur, ok?" Nagisa mengelus-elus kedua bayi itu. kembar didalam box merasakan kehangatan tangan Nagisa. keduanya berangsur-angsur memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya untuk kali pertama selama dua bulan, kedua bayi itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Nah.. mereka sudah tidur.." ujar Nagisa pelan sambil tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya. Karma menatap Nagisa tak percaya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Um. Terimakasih, Nagisa." ujarnya. Nagisa menoleh.

"Ah, tak masalah.. oh dan.. maafkan aku sudah membuatmu repot. Terimakasih karena menyelamatkanku tadi." Ujar Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Dasar ceroboh." Celanya. Nagisa hanya tersenyum kecil. Di sisi ruangan, Nyonya Akabane tersenyum penuh arti.

 **Season D - Winter**

Karma menyipitkan matanya mendengar pendapat sang ibu. Disebelahnya, Nagisa hanya terdiam. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh nyonya Akabane.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Nyonya Akabane. Kedua makhluk didepannya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. Memikirkan jawaban terbaik dari penawaran 'gila'- menurut keduanya- dari Nyonya Akabane.

"Oh ayolah.. kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa. Dan sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak seburuk itu. Kalian pasti bisa melewatinya. Terutama kau, Karma.. fikirkan anak-anak itu." Nyonya Akabane kembali mengingatkan. Karma menghela nafas.

"Kaa-san.. hanya karena kita berdua sama-sama dewasa dan hubungan kami dekat, bukan berarti kami bisa melangkah sejauh itu." Jawab Karma.

"Anak-anak bagaimana?"

"Mereka.."

"Aku akan membantu kalian mengasuh mereka jika memang kalian berkenan." Ucap Nagisa. Karma menoleh cepat dan menyipitkan matanya sedangkan Nyonya Akabane menatap penuh harap. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantu kalian. Akan kuusahakan untuk datang kemari setiap pagi dan sepulang kerja." Imbuh Nagisa. Kedua orang didepan dan sampingnya mengernyit. Nagisa kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantu kalian merawat kedua bayi itu. Tapi.." Nagisa menarik nafas. Nyonya Akabane dan Karma menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Akabane-san.. aku tidak bisa setuju dengan rencanamu agar kami berdua..menikah. karena dalam pernikahan, tidak hanya komitmen..tapi juga.. harus ada kelapangan untuk menerima seseorang menjadi pendamping hidup." Jelas Nagisa. Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Seketika putaran kisah masa lalunya dengan Nagisa berputar.. pengakuan dihari bersalju itu..

 _Apa artinya Nagisa sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?_

"Ah, kau benar, Nagisa-chan.. maafkan aku karena terlalu memaksakan." Nyonya Akbane menunduk dalam.

"A..tidak apa-apa, Akabane-san. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan berusaha merawat kedua anak itu." Ujar Nagisa. Nyonya Akabane mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Nagisa-chan.." Nagisa menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu.. lagipula, mereka berdua anak Karma-kun dan Kayano. Anak dari kedua sahabatku." Ujar Nagisa. Karma tertegun sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum kearah sahabatnya.

"Um. Terimakasih, Nagisa."

 **Season D - Winter**

Keesokan harinya, dimulailah kehidupan Nagisa sebagai pengasuh kedua bayi Karma. Ia berangkat pagi sekali dari apartemennya, kemudian langsung melesat kerumah orang tua Karma.

"Ah, Selamat pagi, Nagisa-chan! Aduh.. maaf kau jadi harus berangkat sepagi ini. Bahkan Karma belum juga bangun!" sapa Nyonya Akabane. Nagisa tersenyum sopan. Kemudian ia bergegas menghampiri box berisi dua anak bayi yang tengah menangis kencang. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Hei.. selamat pagi!" Sapanya riang. Hanya dengan mendengar suara riang Nagisa, kedua bayi itu langsung terdiam. Detik berikutnya, mereka berebut mengulurkan tangannya. Nagisa mengernyit heran. Kenapa mereka menjadi sangat penurut dengan Nagisa? Nagisa segera mengangkat mereka bergantian. Kemudian mengganti popoknya dan membuatkan susu hangat. Lalu setelah selesai dengan segla hal yang harus dilakukannya, Nagisa kembali meletakkan mereka di box sambil bersenandung lembut. Membuat kedua bayi itu berpelukan dan tertidur. Nagisa tersenyum geli. Lalu dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memotret kedua bayi yang kini terlelap.

"Hee~ kau memotret kedua anakku untuk apa, Nagisa? Kau tidak sedang merencanakan black mailing kan?" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Karma sudah rapi dengan jas kantornya. Nagisa tertawa datar.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Karma-kun.." gumam Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

"Nah, mereka sudah tidur. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja. Jadi, aku akan kesini setelahnya." Jawab Nagisa.

"Bicara tentang bekerja, apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Karma.

"Hanya menjaga perpustakaan. Dan setelahnya akan membantu membimbing beberapa anak belajar. Hhh.. semoga aku bisa mempersingkat jam kerjaku.." Karma memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kukira kau akan mengikuti cita-citamu saat SMP." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Cita-citanya? Karma tersenyum melihat ekspresi heran dari Nagisa.

"Kau lupa? Menjadi pembunuh." Karma mengingatkan. Nagisa terdiam. Pembunuh? Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak melupakan hal itu. Tapi…" Nagisa menghela nafas. "Aku sudah mencobanya." Lnjutnya pelan. Karma terdiam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Um.. aku.. sudah pernah melakukannya. Dan beberapa kali masih melakukannya. Membunuh." Jawab Nagisa. Karma bersiul.

"Jadi, berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

"Satu." Jawabnya.

"Satu? Kau bilang beberapa .-"

"Satu yang kubunuh. Sisanya hanya kulumpuhkan saja. Dan Karasuma sensei akan membereskannya."

"Hee~ kau bekerjasama dengan Karasuma sensei?"

"Yah.. selama ini memang hanya jika Karasuma sensei meminta bantuanku saja." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, siapa yang kau bunuh?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Siapa? Nagisa ingin tertawa. Siapa yang sudah berhasil dia bunuh? Nagisa tak pernah membunuh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Nagisa kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya orang biasa. Tidak terlalu penting." Jawab Nagisa sekenanya.

 **Season D - Winter**

Karma memainkan kursi empuknya dengan memutar kekanan dan kekiri. Didepannya, setumpuk kertas menghiasi meja kerjanya. Tidak.. semua sudah selesai dikerjakan. Hanya saja, Karma belum berniat pulang. Pikirannya sedang asyik bermain membuka file masa lalu. Kemudian matanya menangkap fotonya bersama Kayano yang tengah tertawa dengan latar laut. Ia tersenyum. Lalu tanpa izin, wajah menangis Nagisa muncul. Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau memang kuat ya, Nagisa.." gumam Karma. Karma menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah jendela kantornya. Kemudian ia mendecak kesal.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang secepatnya. Ada apa dengan badai bahkan dihari kedua salju turun?"

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa tersenyum saat seorang dari muridnya menceritakan bagaimana ia berhasil membuat guru matematika yang dibencinya, memberikan pujian bahkan membangga-banggakannya didepan teman lainnya karna skor sempurna dalam kuis pagi tadi. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah jendela dan mengangkat alisnya.

 _"Anginnya kencang sekali. Apa akan ada badai?"_ pikirnya.

"Yagami-chan, sepertinya hari ini kita harus pulang lebih awal." Nagisa menunjuk keluar jendela. " Lihat, anginnya bertiup kencang. Mungkin akan ada badai." Ujar Nagisa. Anak berkepang dua itu mengikuti araha telunjuk sang guru favoritnya.

"Hee? Kalau begitu biar aku disini saja sampai badainya selesai!" Rajuk anak itu. Nagisa menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak bisa, Yagami-chan.. ayah dan ibumu pasti khawatir. Lagipula, aku harus menengok sesuatu sebelum badai terjadi." Jelas Nagisa. Gadis kecil itu mempautkan bibirnya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menatap manik coklat didepannya lembut.

"Begini saja.. bagaimana jika kuantar kau pulang, hm?" Tawar Nagisa. Gadis itu menatap Nagisa ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, bereskan bukumu selagi aku mengisi jurnal kehadiranku dan izin untuk pulang,ok?" ucap Nagisa lalu bangkita dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

 **Season D - Winter**

Karma menepuk jas kelabunya. Menghilangkan buir salju yang menumpuk disana. Sang ibu dengan sedikit tergopoh menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan handuk dan dengan segera menggeretnya kekamar mandi ("Kau bisa demam,dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tak menunggu badai reda saja baru pulang?!"). setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia melihat secangkir teh panas di mejanya. Ia tersenyum dan meraih cangkir teh itu dan meminumnya. Lalu telinganya mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya tengah memulai acara konser.

 _"Jadi, Nagisa belum datang?"_

Karma meletakkan cangkirnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kedua anaknya. Ia bisa melihat Nyonya Akabane yang nampak lelah dan kusut tengah berusaha melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan Nagisa. Menggendongnya dengan lembut dan menepuk punggung sang bayi. Nihil. Tak berhasil.

"Nagisa tidak datang?" Tanya Karma sembari meraih salah seorang anaknya. Sang ibu menoleh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa, Nagisa-chan tidak akan bisa datang. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana badai diluar." Jawab sang ibu. Karma mengangguk setuju. Dan mungkin ide Nagisa tidak akan datang itu lebih membuatnya setuju. Namun belum juga Karma sempat kembali membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu utama.

"Bel? Siapa yang bertamu dihari seperti ini?" Gumam Nyonya Akabane. Karma mengangkat bahunya datar. Lalu ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum gugup.

 _Jangan-jangan.._

"Kaa-san, biar kulihat siapa tamunya." Karma meletakkan bayi ditangannya dan segera menghampiri pintu utama. Karma mengernyit saat ia membuka pintu didepannya. Angina yang berhembus kencang dengan segera menerpa wajahnya. Lalu matanya bisa melihat surai biru nampak berantakan didepannya.

"Baka! Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Teriak Karma. Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin akan mengomeliku disini?" Tanya Nagisa. Suaranya sedikit gemetar.

"Masuklah, bodoh!" Karma menarik gadis itu kedalam rumah.

"Permisi.." gumam Nagisa. Karma sudah akan kembali mengomentari tindakan Nagisa saat Nagisa mengangkat tangannya.

"Stop.. kau bisa mengomeliku Nanti. Sekarang, izinkan aku menengok Takeru-kun dan Luna-chan. Aku bisa mendengar mereka menangis." Izin Nagisa. Karma menahan dirinya untuk tidak memarahi gadis didepannya.

"Baiklah.. tapi ingatkan aku untuk memberi sedikit nasihat kepadamu nanti." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

"Oh, baiklah.. terimakasih karena sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan semua nasihatmu." Nagisa menunduk sopan dan bergegas menuju keruangan dua bayi Karma. Karma hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari memperhatikan punggung mungil Nagisa.

 **Season D - Winter**

Nyonya Akabane memperhatikan bagaimana Nagisa nampak asyik berinteraksi dengan dua bayi kembar didepannya. Dan kedua bayi itu juga nampak menikmati waktu mereka dengan Nagisa. Nagisa nampak menggelar futon dan menidurkan mereka berdua disana. Kedua cucunya berguling kekanan dan kekiri sementara Nagisa tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Nyonya Akabane menghela nafas dan beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian ia berlalu dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Karma. Sang ibu tak perlu repot-repot mencari.. kebiasaan milik Karma jika anak-anaknya sudah bisa ditenangkan, ia akan berada diruang kerjanya sambil membuka lagi album-album kenangannya bersama Kayano. Langkahnya menggema dilorong rumah mewah itu. Begitu juga saat ia membuka pintu ruang kerja milik Karma. Namun ditengah ruang, Akabane Karma bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun dari album foto ditangannya.

"Akabane Karma.." panggil sang ibu. Barulah ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, suri merah itu menoleh. Nyonya Akabane berjalan pelan dan duduk disalah satu kursi disudut ruangan.

"Kita harus membicarakan hal ini." Ujar sang ibu. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Hal apa?" Tanya Karma bingung.

"Kau.. kurasa kau harus mencarikan ibu baru untuk keduanya." Ujar sang ibu. Karma terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menutup album ditangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin. Dan kau dengar sendiri bagaimana Nagisa juga me-"

"Tidak harus dengan Nagisa." Potong ibunya cepat. Karma mengangkat alisnya lalu mendengus setengah tertawa.

"Maksudmu, aku harus menikahi siapapun yang kutemui dijalan?" Tanyanya. Sekarang gilian sang ibu, Akabane Kanade mendengus kesal.

"Tidak seperti itu, Karma! Maksudku, aku yakin ada banyak wanita yang mau menerimamu."

"Ya. Menerimaku. Tapi tidak dengan mengasuh dua bayi yang tak bisa diam." Jawaban Karma membuat Kanade menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menatap Karma tajam.

"Kalau begitu, kau dan Nagisa harus tinggal satu rumah." Ucapan Ibunya membuat Karma menegakkan punggungnya.

"Apa? Kau tak mau menikah. Kau menyerahkan kedua anakmu kepada Nagisa..-"

"Aku tidak menyerahkan keduanya pada Nagisa."

"Oh, kau menyerahkannya! Lihat, kau tak belajar pada Nagisa.. Nagisa juga punya kesibukan lain, Karma. Dan dia bahkan rela menerobos badai salju hanya untuk membantumu. Kau bahkan tak menemaninya." Karma terdiam.

"Dengarkan ibu, Karma.. Ibu tidak bisa selamanya ada disini. Bukannya ibu tak ingin menolongmu.. tapi Ibu juga harus melakukan hal lain untuk ayahmu.. kau fikir setelah ibu harus kembali ke Kanada nanti, siapa yang akan mengasuh keduanya?" lanjut Kanade. Karma masih terdiam. Kanade beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Pikirkanlah.. aku tak memaksamu untuk menikahinya. Setidaknya, kalian pernah sangat dekat. Kalian bersahabat. Jadi apa salahnya jika harus tinggal dalam satu rumah? Jika kau tak mau, segeralah carikan kedua anak itu seorang ibu." Kanade lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Karma yang memijat pelipisnya. Karma memikirkan perkataan sang ibu. Menikah? Tidak. Karma belum bisa melakukannya. Ia bahkan masih sering memikirkan Kayano. Tinggal seatap dengan Nagisa? Jika Nagisa masih laki-laki, mungkin tak masalah. Tapi sekarang? Belum juga kenyataan Nagisa pernah menyukainya membuat Karma sangat terganggu. Meskipun ia jelas tak tau bagaimana perasaan Nagisa terhadapnya sekarang. Karma bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan hendak menengok sahabatnya dan kedua anaknya. Ia membuka pelan ruangan tempat ketiganya berada dan mengangkat alisnya. Ia bisa melihat kedua anaknya nampak terlelap diatas futon. Bukan.. bukan itu.. ia melihat Nagisa disebelah mereka nampak memeluk keduanya dengan mata terpejam. Karma tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati ketiganya. Lalu ia mengernyit saat melihat pakaian Nagisa yang berwarna merah memiliki sisi gelap dibagian punggungnya.

 _"Dasar, pakaiannya basah..tidak.. rambutnya juga.. anak ini.."_ Karma menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan bahu Nagisa. Tak ada respon. Mungkin Nagisa terlalu lelah. Ia lalu perlahan mengangkat tangan Nagisa dan menggendongnya. Dilihatnya wajah tenang Nagisa. Ia tersenyum.

 _"Mungkin aku harus memikirkan ide kaa-san kali ini."_ Tekadnya.

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca surat ditangannya. Kemudian matanya menatap lelaki mungil berumur lima tahun didepannya yang justru tersenyum kelewat santai. Wajah serupa dengan sang ayah namun bersurai merah gelap itu menatap Nagisa antusias.

"Bagaimana, Nagi? Aku mengalahkannya! Kalau kau lihat bagaimana aku membanting tubuhnya yang besar, kau pasti akan lebih terkagum lagi!" ujar Akabane Takeru. Umur lima tahun dan sudah bersekolah di tingkat sekolah dasar. Baru saja memberikan Nagisa surat – memamerkan tepatnya- berisi panggilan agar Nagisa segera kesekolah. Setidaknya, Karma tak akan sempat. Nagisa menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menepuk kepala Takeru dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah.. aku yakin kau sangat mengesankan. Tapi.. kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Takeru baru saja kelas satu sd dan sudah menjadi tersangka pelaku kekerana kepada seniornya yang kelas 5 sd.

"Hhh~.. aku melihatnya melakukan hal-hal aneh, Nagi.. dia mencoret loker anak kelas 5 lainnya, membuat isinya berantakan, lalu memukulinya. Kurasa, aku melakukan hal benar. Hanya saja.." Takeru membuang pandangannya. Manik pucat itu menggelap. " mereka tidak mempercayaiku. Guru-guru itu." Lanjutnya. Nagisa menatap Takeru dalam dan tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala merah itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Takeru.." Nagisa menghela nafas. "Kau hebat karena sudah berani menyelamatkan kakak kelasmu itu. Sungguh! Tapi.. mungkin kau sedikit keterlaluan.. apa mereka memukuli temannya sekeras yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Takeru menggeleng. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu.. maukah kau meminta maaf karena memukul mereka terlalu keras?" Tanya Nagisa lagi. Takeru terdiam. Meminta maaf? Dia hanya menolong!

"Takeru.. kau tidak meminta maaf atas tindakanmu. Kau hanya meminta maaf karena pukulanmu terlalu keras. Dan itu tandanya, kau tidak membuat semua yang kau lakukan salah. Kau mengerti?" Nagisa mengusap kepala merah itu. Takeru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Um. Akan kulakukan." Jawabnya.

"Yosh! Kau memang hebat! Nah, apa aku harus memberikan surat ini pada ayahmu?" Tanya Nagisa. Takeru mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Terserah kau, Nagi~" jawabnya. Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum melihat Takeru. Lalu ia merasakan tarikan di lengan bajunya. Nagisa menunduk dan menemukan surai merah cemerlang dengan mata menyala milik Kayano tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Luna-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Kau keberatan jika aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat pudding? Sudah dua kali aku tidak berhasil membentuknya.." ujarnya. Nagisa tertawa. Luna selalu menepuk atau melakukan sentuhan fisik jika ingin merebut perhatian Nagisa. Bahkan ia tak ingat dengan sebutan apa Luna memanggilnya.

"Baiklah.. hei.. apa kau tau bahwa ibumu juga sangat menyukai pudding?" Tanya Nagisa sembari menggandeng tangan Luna. Luna menoleh dan menatap Nagisa tak percaya. Nagisa tertawa dan mulai menceritakan bagaimana Kayano dulu.

 **Season D - Winter**

Karma baru saja memasuki rumah besar itu dan berjalan kearah kamarnya saat melihat Nagisa keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya. Keduanya bertemu tatap sejenak. Kemudian Nagisa tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Karma-kun." Ujarnya. Karma ikut tersenyum.

"Um. Bagaimana mereka?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa melirik pintu kamar kedua kembar itu sekilas.

"Mereka baru saja tidur. Kau mau menengok mereka?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Kurasa sekali-kali kau harus menengok mereka, Karma. Dan luangkan waktumu untuk mereka." Ucap Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum santai.

"Kau tau kenapa aku bekerja sesibuk ini kan?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku tau. _Aku sangat tau._ Tapi mereka juga membutuhkanmu, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Nagisa hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk lengan sahabatnya sembari melewatinya. Karma memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamar sepinya dan berhenti sejenak didepan bingkai foto dengan wajah Kayano. Tersenyum sebentar lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa diatas meja disamping kasur. Segelas pudding dengan note diatas plastic wrapnya dan sebuah amplop.

 _"Karma-kun, Luna membuat pudding ini untukmu. Dan amplop disampingnya.. kau baca saja sendiri."_

Karma tersenyum membaca tulisan Nagisa dan meraih gelas kecil itu lalu menyuap sesendok.

"Pudding ya.." Gumam Karma. Rasanya manis. Dan bicara tentang pudding..Karma tertawa kecil.

"Seperti masih bersamamu saja, Kaede." Gumamnya lirih. Lalu ia meletakkan pudingnya dan meraih amplop itu dan membukanya. Kemudian alisnya terangkat saat membaca isinya. Karma sukses tertawa membaca isi surat tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Akabane Takeru akan mewarisi bakatnya dalam berkelahi!

 **Season D - Winter**

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

 _"Ibu sudah mengirimkannya padamu. Ingat, Karma.. sudah lima tahun berlalu. Kau harus belajar menerima keadaan."_ Karma meletakkan penanya diatas meja dan meraih ponsel yang tadi terhimpit diantara bahu dan telinganya.

"Kaa-san.. aku sudah belajar selama 5 tahun ini." Ujar Karma. Diseberang sana, Akabane Kanade mendengus.

"Ya. Aku dengar bahkan kau tak pernah hadir dalam pertemuan orang tua disekolah Takeru dan Luna."

"Ya.. kau tau bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hadir jika tugas kantorku begitu menumpuk? Lagipul ada Nagisa yang menghadi-"

 _"Akabane Karma! Kau ayah dari keduanya! Bukan Nagisa!"_ Karma menghela nafas.

"Kaa-san tak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku masih ingat itu. Karena itu aku bekerja untuk menghidupi mereka." Jawab Karma.

 _"Oh, kau benar. Sampai kau tak punya waktu sedikitpun untuk mereka berdua? Karma.. kau tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada Nagisa!"_

"Aku tak pernah memaksa Nagisa. Dia sendiri yang menawarkan bantuannya. Lagipula sepertinya dia baik-baik saja dengan itu semua."

 _"Hhh.. dengarkan aku, Karma. Nagisa gadis yang baik. Dan suatu saat, dia akan menikah. Sampai kapan kau akan membuatnya menunda pernikahan?"_

"Kau menyuruhku menikahinya lagi?"

 _"Ya dan tidak. Menurutmu kenapa dia tak menikah sampai sekarang?"_

"Hee~ kau mau bilang aku menjadi penyebabnya? Lagipula Nagisa pasti akan bilang padaku jika ada seseorang yang datang melamarnya."

 _"Oh kau fikir akan ada yang datang melamarnya jika dia terus terlihat bersama kedua anakmu?"_ Karma terdiam.

 _"Karma.. kau mungkin masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Tapi kau tetap harus belajar. Nah, aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun, sudah kukirim beberapa formulir dari para wanita yang tentu saja sudah kuseleksi. Nah, akan kutelfon seminggu lagi."_

"Kaa-san.. apa yang.."

 _"Dan saat kutelfon lagi, kau sudah harus memilih. Kau mengerti?"_

KLEK.

Dan sambungan telfon terputus. Karma mendecak pelan. Lalu matanya kembali menatap gambar Kayano dimeja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana caranya.. Kaede?" ujarnya dengan tatapan sendu.

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan saat mendapati sebuah amplop besar dikotak surat. Ia meraihnya dan membaca tujuan surat itu.

"Ah.. untuk Karma-kun." Gumamnya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera memasuki rumah. Ia tak mau membeku karena udara yang semakin dingin.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri, Nagi!" Suara Takeru terdengar nyaring. Nagisa segera melepas sepatunya dan merapikannya dirak. Lalu ia berjalan menuju arah suara. Ia bisa melihat Takeru nampak berkonsentrasi dengan pspnya sedangkan Luna sibuk memainkan bonekanya.

"Hei, aku sudah pulang dan kalian bersikap dingin padaku? Katakan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nagisa sambil mendekati keduanya. Takeru menurunkan pspnya dari depan wajahnya dan Luna menoleh. Ada sirat kesedihan dimatanya.

"Kau tau, Nagi.. hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Takeru. Nagisa mengusap dagunya dan mengangguk. Lalu ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kotak mungil.

"Nah, aku tak melupakannya! Selamat ulang tahun, Takeru-kun.. Luna-chan!" ujar Nagisa riang kedua anak itu menatap hadiah dari Nagisa dengan wajah berbinar.

"Uwaaaa kau memang yang terbaik, Nagi!" seru Takeru. Ia segera meraih kotak berbungkus kertas merah yang disodorkan kepadanya. Sedangkan Luna dengan senyum merekah mulai membuka miliknya. Nagisa tersenyum senang saat melihat Takeru nampak bingung dengan hadiahnya ("Kenapa kau memberiku jam tangan, Nagi?") dan Luna menatap bola Kristal dengan serpihan putih yang berterbangan mengelilingi miniature taman dengan pohon kecil yang nampak berkilauan.

"Nah.. aku juga sudah memesan ayam goreng dan pizza." Imbuh Nagisa..

"Hee~? Kukira akan ada cake strawberry lapis pudding special!" ujar Takeru. Nagisa tertawa.

"Oh.. kalian akan mendapatkannya saat ayah kalian pulang nanti." Jawab Nagisa. Takeru dan Luna menoleh cepat. Menatap Nagisa tak percaya.

"Kau.. serius?"

"Um. Aku sudah mengirim pesan tadi pagi dan ayah kalian membalas bahwa ia yang akan membeli cakenya." Ucap Nagisa. Kedua anak itu sontak melompat girang. Nagisa hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Nah, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu sebelum ayah kalian datang.. ok?" Nagisa beranjak diiringi anggukan semangat dari keduanya.

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia meletakkan handuknya dan bergegas berjalan menuju arah ruang keluarga saat didengarnya suara ribut disana. Sesampainya disana, Nagisa melebarkan matanya saat melihat Takeru tengah mencoba memukuli ayahnya. Dilantai, Nagisa bisa melihat ayam dan pizza berserakan. Sedangkan Luna nampak merapat kedinding.

"KAU PEMBOHONG!" teriak Takeru. Karma berusaha mengelak dari pukulan-pukulan sekenanya itu.

"Ta-Takeru-kun.." Panggil Nagisa. Berusaha menenangkan Takeru. Karma menoleh kearah Nagisa dan menatapnya tajam.

"Nagisa.. kau.. apa yang kau ajarkan padanya?" Tanya Karma pelan. Eh? Apa? Nagisa tercengang. Kenapa Karma menanyakan hal itu? Bukan.. kenapa ia.. seakan menuduh Nagisa mengajarkan Takeru untuk memberontak terhadapnya?

"Karma-kun.. apa-" Belum sempat Nagisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara benda pecah. Ketiga kepala itu menoleh dan melihat Luna tengah menatap Karma marah. Didekat kakinya, bingkai foto dengan wajah Kayano yang tengah tersenyum nampak berantakan.. serpihan kacanya melebar disekitar kaki Luna.

"TOU-CHAN YANG TIDAK TAU! TOU-CHAN HANYA PEDULI PADA FOTO-FOTO KAA-CHAN?!" Teriak Luna histeris. Karma melebarkan matanya melihat foto Kayano yang dibanting oleh tangan mungil Luna. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan Takeru dan berjalan kearah Luna. Tangannya terangkat dan..

PLAK!

Luna memejamkan matanya. Gadis kecil itu merasa tubuhnya terjatuh dengan sesuatu yang hangat mendekap tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada dalam pelukan Nagisa. Ia mendengar suara tamparan. Namun ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Luna-chan?" Tanya Nagisa. Luna mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa melihat sisi wajah Nagisa sebelah kanan memerah. Tapi Nagisa tetap tersenyum. Takeru nampak menatap keduanya Shock. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Nagisa.

"Nah, sekarang..lebih baik kalian berdua naik dan.. tunggu dikamar, ok?" pinta Nagisa.

"Tapi..Nagi.."

"Takeru-kun.. kau bisa menjaga Luna untukku kan? Kumohon?" Nagisa mengatupkan tangannya. Takeru menatap Nagisa ragu dan akhirnya mengangguk. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Luna dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari arah kamar mereka, Nagisa menoleh kearah Karma yang tengah menunduk.

"Lebih baik kau juga istirahat, Karma-kun." Nagisa berucap dingin. Ia segera membereskan kekacauan diruangan itu. Namun Karma tak bergeming dari sana. Tepat saat Nagisa selesai dan akan meninggalkan Karma, Karma mengangkat wajahnya dan memanggilnya.

"Nagisa.." Nagisa menoleh. Tatapannya dibuat senormal mungkin.

"Kenapa kau masih membantuku mengasuh dua anak itu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak membantumu.." jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

"Kau tetap bisa memilih untuk berhenti sejak lama dan mendalami profesimu." Ujar Karma.

"Dan jika aku melakukannya, kau yakin kau bisa mengatasi keduanya sendirian?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma merasa alisnya berkedut.

"Ya." Jawabnya. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Oh, kau bercanda." Gumamnya.

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengatasi keduanya. Aku bisa mencarikan mereka ibu baru untuk.."

"Karma… kau bahkan tidak melakukannya sejak dulu jika kau memang berencana mengusirku dari kedua anak itu." Potong Nagisa.

"Hm? Aku sendiri tidak yakin kau masih disini karena dua anak itu." Karma berjalan mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan.. kau sudah cukup umur.. aku yakin ada banyak pria yang sudah melamarmu.. tapi aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu sibuk dengan pria tertentu." Nagisa menatap Karma heran.

"Aku tidak tau hal itu ada hubungannya dengan anak-anak."

"Oh.. Nagisa~ katakan saja yang sebenarnya.. kau mendekati mereka.. karena kau.. mengincarku kan? Kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

 **Season D – Winter**

 _"Oh.. Nagisa~ katakan saja yang sebenarnya.. kau mendekati mereka.. karena kau.. mengincarku kan? Kau masih mencintaiku kan?"_ Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

"Apa yang.."

"Hahaha~.. tak perlu pura-pura terkejut, Nagisa~.. aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar menyayangi mereka bukan?"

"Kau salah, Karma-kun.. aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka!" ujar Nagisa pelan.

"Hee~.. kalau begitu katakan dengan jujur padaku.. apa kau masih mencintaiku? Kau tau.. banyak wanita berpura-pura mengagumi kedua anakku, menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.. tetapi dibalik itu semua, mereka hanya menginginkanku. Aku tidak yakin kau berbeda dari mereka, Nagisa." Ucap Karma sarkas. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Karma. Kemudian tanpa disadari, Karma melangkah maju dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Nagisa. Ia melumatnya dengan rakus. Nagisa yang terkejut, reflek mendorong tubuh Karma. Karma tak mau kalah dan terus merapatkan pelukannya. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukul Karma. Karma melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Eh~? Bukankah harusnya kau senang?itu yang kau inginkan bukan, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap temannya tak percaya. Matanya memanas.

"Kau.. kau fikir.. apa yang kurasakan? KAU TAU APA?" teriak Nagisa.

"Ya! Aku masih mencintaimu.. tapi biar kukatakan padamu.. AKU BUKAN PENJILAT! Dan kau.. kau fikir kau lebih mengenal anak-anak dibanding diriku? Kalau aku tidak menyayangi mereka, aku sudah lama meninggalkan mereka! Aku tidak berada disini hanya untuk mendapatkanmu, Karma! Kau.. kau bahkan tidak tau bagaimana mereka tumbuh.. kapan mereka pertama kali bisa mengucapkan namamu dengan benar.. aku bertaruh kau tak mengingatnya." Nagisa berusaha mengatakan itu dengan tekanan isak yang semakin kuat. Ia menatap Karma marah. Tatapan yang tak pernah didapat Karma dari seorang Shiota Nagisa. Dan rasa bersalah langsung menjalar diseluruh bagian otak dan hatinya. Ia seakan baru saja pulang dari alam lainnya.

"Nagisa aku.."

"Kau selalu hidup dengan masa lalumu.. sadarlah Karma-kun.. Kayano sudah lama meninggalkanmu! Tidak bisakah kau meletakkan arah pandangan cintamu kepada Takeru dan Luna? Kau tidak pernah memberi tatapan itu. Kau hanya memberi tatapan itu pada bingkai-bingkai foto!" Karma terdiam. Nagisa terisak didepannya.

"Maaf..maafkan aku.." gumam Karma lirih. Nagisa mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lelah.

"Sudahlah.. minta maaf pada mereka berdua.. aku.. kurasa aku tidak akan bisa berada dirumah ini lagi.." ucapnya sembari berbalik. Karma menahan Nagisa dari belakang.

"Nagisa.."

"Akan kutinggalkan catatan perkembangan keduanya agar kau-atau ibu baru mereka- bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik. Kau tak perlu cemas." Ucap Nagisa. Karma menunduk dan melepaskan pegangannya. Nagisa berjalan menjauh. Tepat saat ia memegang gagang pintu, Karma berujar pelan.

"Apa..kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Karma tengah menatapnya dalam. Nagisa tersenyum sendu.

"Um.. masih.. sampai detik ini. Tapi.. aku tetap pada pendirianku sejak dulu, Karma.. aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dan perlu kukatakan padamu, aku mencintai kedua anakmu. Mereka adalah anak sahabatku. Mereka anak yang kuasuh sejak bayi. Dan aku mencintai mereka. Karena itu, temukan ibu yang baik untuk kedua anak itu." Nagisa tersenyum

"Kenapa.. kau tidak membenciku? Aku tidak membalas cintamu. Aku tak mengundangmu keacara pernikahanku..aku.."

"Tapi kau masih mau menyelamatkanku dimalam itu bukan? Dan lagi.. sekeras apapun aku berusaha mengalihkan perasaan ini pada orang lain.. percuma.. karena saat itu pula hanya namamu yang bisa kuingat, Karma-kun." Nagisa berujar pelan. "Sayonara." Lanjutnya. Kemudian sosok biru itu keluar. Meninggalkan Karma yang tersenyum sendu.

 **Season D - Winter**

Karma menatap lembar buku tahunan ditangannya. Halaman itu tak berpindah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hanya saja kali ini bukan sosok berambut hijau yang ada dimatanya. Namun sosok berambut biru yang baru saja dibuat menangis olehnya. Ia ingat, saat-saat terdekatnya dengan Nagisa adalah ketika mereka memasuki tahun ketiga di SMP Kunugigaoka. Saat mereka menjadi pembunuh. Tahun ketiga.. Karma tau itu tahun terberat untuk seorang Shiota Nagisa. Karma masih mengingat dengan jelas. Hal yang baru ia sadari menjadi peristiwa yang paling membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia tak berguna.

 **Flashback..**

Karma menutup wajahnya dengan buku matematika. Ia berusaha mengabaikan ponselnya yang menjerit. Siapa pula yang menelpon semalam ini? Karma memang belum tidur. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam! Namun ponselnya tak berhenti menjerit. Dengan enggan Karma meraih ponselnya dan menatap layarnya kesal .Nagisa?

"Halo?" jawab Karma.

 _"Ha-AAAAAAAAAAA."_ Terdengar teriakan dari arah sana. Karma menyipitkan matanya.

"Halo.. Nagisa? Halo?" Karma berusaha memanggil. Perasaanya mulai kacau. Ia bisa mendengar suara orang lain dengan suara teriakan tertahan milik Nagisa. Lalu ia mendengarnya..

 _"Maafkan Nagisa, sensei.. dia memang susah sekali diatur."_

 _"Oh, tak masalah. Tapi kurasa keputusan ibu untuk menjadikan anak ibu wanita memang benar sekali. Lihat, jika dia tetap menjadi pria akan sia-sia bukan semua kecantikan ini?"_ Karma melebarkan matanya.

 _"Ku—kumohon..tolong lepaskan aku.. Kaa-san.. aku tidak akan membantahmu lagi.. kumohon.."_

 _"Arere… Nagisa-chan menyadari keslaahannya? Kau sungguh manis nak.. tapi, seperti yang kubilang.. kecantikanmu akan sia-sia jika kau bukan seorang wanita.."_ Suara laki-laki entah siapa. Kemudian Karma tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meraih jaket dan kunci sepeda motornya saat didengarnya Nagisa berteriak kencang.

"Ritsu! Ritsu!"

"Iyaa.." jawab Ritsu lesu. Ia mengucek kedua matanya.

"Cepat katakan kepada Koro sensei untuk segera pergi kerumah Nagisa. Sekarang!" Kemudian tanpa mendengarkan Ritsu, ia memakai helmnya dan segera melesat menuju rumah Nagisa. Lima belas menit kemudian ia sampai dan bergegas memasuki rumah tersebut tanpa menghiraukan kalau-kalau ia akan dianggap pencuri. Ia menaiki tangga dengan sedikit tergesa dan membuka pintu kamar Nagisa. Yang didapatkannya sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan. Disana.. dilantai kamar Nagisa, Karma bisa melihat Hiromi Shiota bersimbah darah. Dan diatas kasur tersebut, Seorang laki-laki besar tengah berusaha melucuti pakaian manusia yang lebih mungil dibawahnya.

"Wah..wah.. memang Yanagisawa ilmuan yang hebat. Sepertinya obat yang kusuntikkan ini berhasil.. bagaimana jika kita menguji fungsi kelamin barumu, Nagisa-chan.." Suara itu… Karma melebarkan matanya. Manik pucatnya berubah layaknya predator yang kelaparan. Dengan satu lompatan, Karma mengirim tubuh besar itu terpelanting ke lantai kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" laki-laki itu mengusap kepalanya dan bangkit. Kepalan tangannya melayang kearah Karma. Namun..

"BRUAK". Tubuh itu kembali terpelanting. Sebuah tentakel yang kini berwarna merah membelit erat lehernya.

 **"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"** Lalu dengan satu kali hentakan, Koro sensei membanting tubuh besar tersebut dengan keras. Sosok itu langsung memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri. Karma menghela nafas lega. Lalu ia menoleh dan melihat wajah shock sahabat birunya.

"Nagisa.."

"Jangan..mendekat.." ujarnya lirih. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lengan Nagisa. Nagisa berteriak kesakitan. Koro sensei segera melihat keadaan Nagisa.

"Tidak ada luka apapun.. tapi kenapa Nagisa-kun terlihat sangat kesakitan?" gumam Koro sensei. Nagisa sendiri masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Tubuhnya masih sangat sensitive akibat obat yang disuntikkan Takaoka kedalam tubuhnya. Dengan pakaian berantakan dan tubuh bergetar, Nagisa menatap Koro sensei dan Karma.

"Sensei… aku.. dia menyuntikkan sesuatu kedalam tubuhku dan.. aku.." kemudian Nagisa terisak. Karma menatap Nagisa sendu. Dia terlambat.. dia baru saja membiarkan seseorang menyakiti sahabatnya. Dan malam itu Akabane Karma ingin mengutuk dirinya!

 **Flashback-end**

Karma meletakkan punggung tangannya didepan matanya. Ia kembali mengutuk dirinya mala mini. Apa yang ia lakukan? Bukankah Karma menyesal karena ia tak bisa melindungi Nagisa malam itu? Lantas apa yang sudah diperbuatnya selama ini untuk menutupi rasa penyesalan itu? Dia membuat Nagisa jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu dia mematahkannya. Dia mencoba menghindarinya. Dan ketika Nagisa justru dengan senyuman membantunya, dia kembali membuatnya retak. Tidak.. Akabane Karma sama sekali belum menyesal selama ini. Ya, karena Karma tau.. ia tau bahwa malam inilah, ia benar-benar menyesali setiap keputusan yang dia ambil tentang gadis biru itu.

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa baru saja memasukkan potongan baju terakhirnya kedalam koper kecil itu saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kedua 'anaknya' tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Nagi. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Takeru. Nagisa tersenyum. Ia menutup kopernya dan membalikkan badan lalu memberi isyarat agar keduanya mendekat. Takeru dan Luna berjalan mendekat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ulang Takeru.

"Aku? Aku akan pergi mengunjungi seseorang." Jawab Nagisa.

"Kau akan pergi lama?" kali ini Luna yang bertanya. Nagisa terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Um.."

"Berapa lama?" Nagisa menggeleng kali ini. Kemudian ia tersenyum kearah keduanya. Takeru mengernyit.

"Nagi.. kau.. akan meninggalkan kami?" Tanyanya. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mengelus puncak kepala merah itu.

"Ne, Takeru-kun.. dengarkan aku. Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku bukan ibu kalian berdua, kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Takeru dan Luna tidak langsung mengangguk. Namun setelah beberapa saat keduanya menggumam membenarkan. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Nah, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan.. dan kurasa, aku sudah cukup mendidik kalian dengan baik. Katakan padaku.. kalian sudah sangat bisa menjadi anak yang baik bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu.. bisakah kalian berjanji kepadaku bahwa kalian akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik?" Tanya Nagisa. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Satu lagi.. bisakah kalian belajar menyayangi ayah kalian seperti kalian menyayangiku?" Pinta Nagisa. Takeru menatap Nagisa tak suka. Luna menatapnya ragu. Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian ia beranjak kearah lemari bukunya dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul kuning. Ia kembali duduk disamping mereka dan membuka buku tersebut.

"Lihat.. ini aku, dan teman-temanku saat aku masih smp." Nagisa menunjuk sebuah foto. Kedua anak itu melongok untuk melihatnya. Kemudian Nagisa menunjuk sebuah foto. Fotonya dan Karma.

"Aku dan ayah kalian adalah teman. Lebih dekat dari yang lainnya..saat itu.." Nagisa tertawa kecil tanpa melepas pandangan dari foto tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka foto lainnya. Foto Nagisa, Kayano dan Karma.

"Lihat.. kami tertawa senang bertiga disini. Apa kalian senang melihatku tertawa seperti di foto ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Takeru menoleh dan mengangguk. Luna segera mengikuti. Nagisa tersenyum dan menunjuk Karma.

"Nah.. kalau kalian ingin aku tertawa sebahagia ini.. berjanjilah padaku agar kalian membuat ayah kalian tertawa seperti di foto ini." Ujar Nagisa. Kedua anak itu terdiam. Nagisa meraih keduanya.

"Hei.. bagaimanapun, Akabane Karma adalah ayah kalian. Percayalah padaku.. dia tidak seperti ini dulu. Dia orang yang sangat baik." Nagisa memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menarik nafas.

"Hanya saja.. Karma baru pertama kali merasakannya. Ibu kalian adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Sangat.. karena itu.." Nagisa menatap mata mereka dalam.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk mengembalikannya seperti dulu. Kalian mau?"Tanya Nagisa. Takeru menatap Nagisa lama. Kemudian perlahan ia mengangguk. Nagisa tersenyum lega.

"Nah.. sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang. Ok?"

"Nagi.."

"Ya?"

"Kami menyayangimu." Ujar Takeru lirih. Nagisa terdiam. Ia menatap keduanya terkejut.

"Jangan.. pergi.." Bisik Takeru lirih. Nagisa dengan cepat meraih tubuh mungil keduanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kumohon.. hiks.. Nagi.. jangan pergi..hiks.." Luna memohon. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Kalian tau.. aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Dan aku benar-benar sangat ingin bersama kalian.. tapi," Nagisa tersenyum sendu "Aku tidak bisa.. aku harus pergi.." Nagisa mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Takeru dan Luna memegangnya semakin erat.

"Jangan.. kalau kau pergi, kami tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.." Ucap Takeru. Nagisa terdiam.

"Takeru.. kita.. bisa bertemu lagi.. mungkin.." jawab Nagisa ragu. Takeru menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau mau berjanji? Janji kau akan kembali kerumah ini? Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mau membuat ayah tersenyum seperti di foto itu." Nagisa menegakkan punggungnya.

"Takeru-kun.."

"Janji!" tuntutnya. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga harus tepati janjimu, ok?" Takeru mengangguk. Nagisa kembali memeluk keduanya erat. Diluar ruangan itu, Akabane Karma mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Langkah pertamanya untuk keluar dari belenggu itu!

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa tersenyum lega saat akhirnya kedua anak kecil itu tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Ia menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan menciumi kening mereka. Lalu setelah menghembuskan nafas berat beberapa kali, ia bangkit dan meraih mantelnya. Ia memakainya dan mengambil koper kecilnya dan mengangkatnya. Keluar dari kamarnya sepelan mungkin. Nagisa berjalan menuju rah pintu utama dan memakai sepatunya.

"Kau..mau kemana?" suara milik Karma membuat Nagisa berjengit. Ia menoleh dan melihat pria bersurai merah itu menyandarkan punggungnya didinding.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.. kau mau kemana?" Nagisa terdiam.

"Aku.. kurasa aku harus pergi." Jawabnya. Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang berkata kau harus pergi." Ujarnya.

"Keadaan yang mengatakan hal itu, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

"Keadaan?"

"Um. Aku.. aku berfikir jika aku terus berada dirumah ini, mungkin segalanya akan bertambah buruk. Seperti halnya kendaraan.. kau juga harus mencari kendaraan yang lain jika kendaraan itu sudah mulai penuh. Anak-anak itu.. mereka harus belajar bergantung padamu.." Nagisa tertwa kecil " Bukan kepadaku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Dan juga.. untukmu. Kau bisa belajar merawat mereka mulai dari sekarang, Karma-kun." Lanjutnya. Karma diam.

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa hanya karena itu kau pergi?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng.

"Aku pergi juga karena aku manusia. Kau tau.. hati kita memiliki limit. Batasannya. Dan kurasa, aku sudah mencapai batas."

"Nagisa.. kalau.. kalau aku ingin mencoba.. mencintaimu.. apa kau akan tinggal?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap Karma dan melihat kesungguhan disana. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Karma.. cinta bukan sesuatu yang harus dipelajari. Tidak dipaksakan.. tapi dia muncul.. dan menetap disini.." Nagisa menunjuk dadanya.

"Jadi.. kau tidak mempercayai ucapanku?"

"Bukan begitu.. hanya saja.." Nagisa bingung. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Kemudian ia sampai pada kesimpulan terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam kemanik milik Karma.

"Karma-kun.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tidak akan pernah. Jadi.. jangan memaksakan dan cobalah untuk mencintai. Siapapun. Kau tau rasanya mencintai bukan? Jika hal itu memenuhi hatimu dan akulah yang menjadi objekny kali ini, maka yakinkan aku. Yakinkan aku jika perasaanmu nyata." Ujar Nagisa. Ia meraih kopernya dan berbalik.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membolehkanku merawat Takeru-kun dan Luna-chan, Karma-kun.. terimakasih untuk segalanya selama ini. Jaga mereka berdua baik-baik. Sayonara.." Dan Nagisa melangkah mantap meninggalkan mansion besar itu. Karma menatap pintu didepannya kosong. Kemudian menyadari Nagisa serius dan tak akan kembali, Ia tersenyum masam..

"Aku.. akan berusaha, Nagisa."

 **Season D - Winter**

Nagisa menatap jalan setapak yang sudah dipenuhi butiran salju. Dingin. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Nagisa tidak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa rambut birunya kini sedikit dihiasi oleh putih. Ia benar-benar tak peduli. Nagisa hanya ingin terus berjalan. Entah kemana dia akan pergi. Hari sudah malam dan ia jelas tak memiliki tempat tinggal selain kediaman Akabane yang mewah itu (setelah lima tahun lalu ia setuju untuk pindah dari apartemennya). Memikirkan hal itu Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

 _Biarlah.. biar kemanapun aku pergi asal bukan tempat itu.._

Dan kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Menuruti saja insting sesaat jika harus memilih antara jalan satu dan lainnya. Kemudian setelah berjalan hampir 20 menit, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menyusuri putihnya salju dibawah kakinya, kini terangkat. Menatap bangunan didepannya datar. Lalu ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang berwarna kuning diambang pintunya. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Air matanya tumpah bahkan meski datar yang ditunjukkan oleh wajahnya. Sosok kuning itu tersenyum hangat.

"Sensei tau kau akan datang, Nagisa.."

 **Season D - Winter**

Setelah membuat Nagisa mengeluarkan semua bebannya lewat tangisan, Koro sensei tetap duduk didepan murid birunya itu sambil menyeduh teh. Ia tau Nagisa sudah mulai tenang. Tapi Nagisa jelas belum benar-benar menemukan solusinya.

"Nagisa, tehmu." Koro sensei menyodorkan gelas teh Nagisa. Nagisa menerimanya sambil berbisik lirih.

"Terimakasih, sensei.." Koro sensei meminum bagiannya perlahan. Mencoba menikmati sensasi hangatnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin istirahat duu sekarang atau kau mau membicarakannya?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa terdiam.

"Sensei.. aku..mencintai Karma-kun.." ujar Nagisa. Koro sensei mengangguk.

"Aku tau. Aku tau kau masih mencintainya. Sudah berapa lama? 10 tahun?" Nagisa mengangguk.

"Tak ada yang berubah sensei.. aku tak bisa menghapusnya. Aku.. aku ingin mencoba melupakannya.. aku merindukannya. Saat-saat kami bisa berinteraksi tanpa canggung sama sekali." Ujarnya. Koro sensei memilih diam tak berkomentar.

"kemudian dia menikah.. dengan..Kayano. aku.. aku sedih, tentu saja. Tapi aku juga bahagia melihat kedua sahabatku bahagia. Dan.. kedua anak itu.. Takeru dan Luna.. mereka hadir begitu saja dalam hidupku. Membuatku terhubung kembali dengan Karma-kun."

"Aku menyayangi mereka, sensei.. aku mengasuh keduanya karena.. karena entah kenapa aku jatuh hati pada mereka saat pertama kali aku menggendong mereka.. aku mengasuh mereka karena mereka adalah anak Kayano dan Karma-sahabatku- dan Karma jelas butuh bantuan. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.. tapi.. Karma tak percaya.. hanya karena aku.. masih mencintainya." Nagisa berbisik diakhir kalimatnya. Koro sensei menepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Jadi, apa kau marah pada Karma-kun karena dia menuduhmu seperti itu?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa marah.. dan aku tak bisa menyalahkannya jika ia berfikir seperti itu. Karena banyak wanita yang memang mendekati Karma dengan berpura-pura baik kepada kedua , sensei.. jika ia menganggapku sama dengan yang lainnya." Jawab Nagisa.

"Tapi kau berbeda, Nagisa.. kau berbeda.." Koro sensei menurunkan tentakelnya dan menepuk pundak Nagisa.

"Sensei tak pernah menemukan seseorang yang mencintai lebih tulus darimu sebelumnya. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak berhak bahagia, Nagisa." Koro sensei menatap Nagisa lembut. Nagisa tersenyum lemah.

"Terkadang aku ingin menyalahkan alam.. ingin menyalahkan salju ini.. kenapa setiap salju turun, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus salju?" Koro sensei menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lagi.

"Nagisa, kau tau.. kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Lagipula kau memandang musim ini dengan sudut yang salah." Ujar Koro sensei. Matanya menatap keluar ruang kelas. Menatap lembutnya butiran salju. Nagisa menoleh kearah senseinya dan diam disana.

"Kau tau kenapa salju muncul disetiap kau mengalami musibah? Kau tau apa makna dari salju?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan menyerah! Itulah yang salju contohkan untuk kita."

"Jangan menyerah?"

"Benar. "Jangan menyerah!Lihat aku!" ya, setidaknya.. seperti itulah." Jawab Koro sensei.

"Aku masih tak mengerti.." ucap Nagisa.

"Salju.. mereka hanya turun dimusim dingin.. namun untuk apa dia turun? Dia hanya berakhir diinjak oleh kaki-kaki manusia dan hewan. Dijadikan mainan, dan terkadang dianggap musibah. Lalu ketika akan habis masanya, dia akan mencair. Dari semua tujuan, dia turun hanya untuk mencair. Tapi dia tidak putus asa hanya karena itu.. karena ditahun berikutnya, dia pasti akan kembali turun. Kau.. mengerti?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jangan menyerah? Benarkah? Karena itu Tuhan menempatkan semua masalahnya di saat salju turun? Nagisa tersenyum.

"Um. Aku mengerti.. terimakasih, sensei.." Nagisa memeluk sosok kuning itu hangat. Koro sensei tersenyum senang dan menepuk punggung mungil itu. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Nagisa tidak menganggap salju sebagai musibah.

 **Season D – Winter**

"Kalau kau mengerjakan dengan rumus ini, semua nampak mengerikan bukan?" Nagisa menunjuk kepada salah satu rumus matematika di buku catatan sang murid.

"Ugh.. ya… itu mengerikan." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Nah, sekarang, buang hal yang tidak penting. Kalimat ini panjang dan membuat kita gugup. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menghapus kalimat yang disini.. disini.. dan disini?" Tanya Nagisa sembari menghapus beberapa kalimat. Ketiga muridnya melebarkan matanya.

"Hei.. yang benar saja.."

"He-hebat! Soalnya tidak lagi mengerikan!"

"Jadi, dari semua kalimat panjang itu, soal sebenarnya hanya dibagian itu?" Nagisa tersenyum melihat respon dari ketiga muridnya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um. Bagaimana? Asal kalian menemukan inti permasalahannya, semua akan menjadi mudah! Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Nagisa. Ketiga muridnya mengangguk. Lalu Nagisa dan murid-muridnya mulai mendiskusikan soal-soal lainnya yang berpotensi membuat mereka kesulitan di ujian semester dua nanti hingga jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Waktunya anak-anak itu untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Nagisa.

"Jaa, Sensei! Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit ketiga muridnya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka yang berpamitan. Nagisa juga. Karena kenyataannya mereka baru saja belajar di perpustakaan tempat Nagisa bekerja. Sebenarnya shift Nagisa sudah berakhir sejak jam makan siang. Hanya saja dia selalu menjadikan perpustakaan itu sebagai tempat les bersama beberapa muridnya.

"Hhh… Sebaiknya aku membeli makan malam untuk hari ini.. ugh.. kalau memasak, sepertinya tak akan sempat.." gumam Nagisa. Ia baru saja akan melangkah saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo?"

 _"Nagisa, kau ada dimana?"_ Nagisa tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Ada apa, sensei?"

 _"Sepertinya kau menikmati waktumu dengan baik ya? Ah, aku hanya ingin memberi kabar bahwa tadi ada yang datang kepadaku dan meminta tenaga untuk memberi pelajaran private untuk anaknya."_ Alis Nagisa berkedut. Memang selama setahun ini, Koro sensei yang menyuruh Nagisa untuk menjadi guru private. Sebelumnya memang Nagisa sudah menjadi guru private. Hanya saja sekarang yang Nagisa bimbing adalah anak-anak atas rekomendasi Koro sensei.

"Sensei.. kau tidak menyuruhku mengajar mereka juga kan? Jadwalku sudah penuh." Nagisa mengingatkan. Diujung sana, Koro sensei tertawa.

 _"Oh ya? Sayang sekali. Karena jadwalku juga penuh. Hmm.. begini saja, kalau tidak salah kau memegang grup Yamanaka bukan? Mereka sepantaran dengan Chihiro, muridku. Bagaimana jika aku yang akan mengatasi mereka dan kau menangani permintaan baru ini? Kau tau, dia menjanjikan bayaran yang besar.. ah, aku tidak sabar untuk-"_

"Sensei.. kau baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa kau memanfaatkanku..kau tau?" ujar Nagisa sweatdrop.

 _"Eh? Ano.. Nurufufufu.. aku hanya terlalu bersemangat.."_ Koro sensei tertawa gugup _"Jadi bagaimana?"_ Tanyanya. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Ne, sensei.. kusarankan kau segera membuka kelas bimbingan belajar di gedung itu. Dan rekrutlah pekerja sebanyak mungkin." Ujar Nagisa.

 _"Hmm.. kalau begitu penghasilan ini akan dibagi ke banyak orang? Tidak.. aku hanya ingin berbagi denganmu. Melalui situs di Internet juga sudah cukup."_ Jawab Koro sensei. Nagisa tertawa.

 _"Jadi?"_

"Hh.. baiklah.. kau pimpinannya, sensei. Apa aku bisa menolak?" Koro sensei kembali tertawa mendengar nada pasrah dari Nagisa.

 _"Tentu saja tidak. Nah, saranku kau jangan beranjak dari sana. Karena mereka sedang menjemputmu."_

"KLIK."

"Eh? Halo? Sensei? Siapa yang menjemputku? Halo?" Namun nada putus itu memenuhi telinga Nagisa. Nagisa menatap layar ponselnya datar.

"selalu seperti ini.." gumamnya. Nagisa memutuskan berdiri disamping pintu masuk sambil menunggu jemputan yang dimaksud senseinya. Tapi bagaimana Nagisa bisa tau? Atau bagaimana mereka bisa tau jika Nagisa yang akan menjadi calon guru private untuk anak mereka? Lamunan Nagisa buyar saat ia mendapati sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Shiota Nagisa?" Nagisa menoleh dan mengernyit.

"Ya?"

"Ah.. benar. Aku kesini atas rekomendasi dari.. siapa lagi namanya.. Koro sensei." Ujar wanita berkacamata dibelakangnya. Nagisa tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Ah, ya.. jadi dimana kita bisa mendiskusikan jadwal dan tempat untuk bimbingan belajar..putra atau puri?"

"Putra dan Putri." Jawabnya. " Kita bisa bicarakan ditempat lain. Kau keberatan jika ikut denganku? Anak-anak juga sudah menunggu." Sang wanita menangkupkan tangannya. Memohon dan merasa sungkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tak masalah. Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?"

 **Season D - Winter**

"Ini tempatnya.." sang wanita menunjukkan sebuah rumah besar. Nagisa menatap rumah itu takjub.

"Baiklah.." Nagisa mengikuti wanita itu. Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah isi dari rumah besar itu yang tentu saja trlihat.. menakjubkan. Nagisa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sepertinya rumah ini baru saja ditempati. Bisa dilihat dari minimnya hiasan-hiasan seperti lukisan atau foto keluarga yang biasanya ada dirumah semewah ini. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat wanita didepannya menghentikan langkahnya. Ponselnya berdering. Dia menoleh dan mengucapkan permisi kepada Nagisa lalu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo? Kau ada dimana? Apa anak-anak bersamamu?" Nagisa memperhatikan wanita didepannya.

 _"Sepertinya dari suaminya."_

"Ok. Ok aku akan membawanya kesana. Aku mengerti! Aku tidak akan mengganggu dan akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Ok." Wanita didepannya nampak memutus sambungan dengan sedikit kesal. Lalu ia menoleh.

"Ah, maaf Nagisa-san.. nah, apa kau siap bertemu dengan anakku?" Tanya wanita itu. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian sang wanita memutar arah menuju pintu masuk. Nagisa-meskipun bingung- memilih berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ternyata anakku ada di taman belakang. Dan semenjak sepatumu ada didepan, kita harus memutar." Jelas wanita itu. Nagisa dan wanita itu berjalan mengitari rumah untuk sampai ditaman belakang. Sebuah pintu terlihat didepan mereka.

"Nah, Nagisa-san.. masuklah. Aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman hangat dulu. Anakku ada didalam. Kau bisa berdiskusi dengannya." Wanita itu pamit kepada Nagisa. Nagisa mengangguk. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Nampak taman belakang yang sama luasnya dengan bagian depan. Nagisa menatap pepohonan yang dihiasi dengan lampu berwana biru dan putih. Taman itu nampak terang benderang. Nagisa berjalan menuju ketengah taman. Ia bisa melihat sebuah meja dan empat buah kursi berwarna putih ditengahnya. Seseorangada disan. Nagisa mengernyit. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya jika tudung jakenya menutup kepala macam itu.

"A..ano.. aku.. aku Shiota Nagisa. Salam kenal." Nagisa mencoba memperkenalkan diri. Lalu sosok yang tadi duduk itu berdiri. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sosok didepannya yang masih berdiri memunggung.

 _"Tinggi sekali!"_

Lalu perlahan sosok itu berbalik dan membuka tudung kepalanya. Nagisa terkesiap. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kar..ma-kun?" bisiknya. Didepannya, Akabane Karma tersenyum tampan.

"Hei.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya. Nagisa hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"Ehm.. kabarku.. baik-baik saja.. bagaimana denganmu dan..anak-anak?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

"Kabar anak-anak baik. Mereka menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku juga mulai dekat dengan mereka. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu libur bersama." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." gumamnya.

"Tapi.. aku.. tidak baik-baik saja, Nagisa.." lanjut Karma. Nagisa yang tadi tersenyum penuh syukur langsung menatap Karma heran.

"Aku.. setelah kau pergi.. ibuku mengirimkan segudang daftar wanita yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi istriku. Aku tak tau bahwa sekarang sedang marak wanita melamar pria.." ujar Karma. Nagisa tertawa mendengar pernyataan Karma. Karma tersenyum melihat Nagisa tertawa.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah lagi? ceritakan padaku." Tuntut Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir apa yang terjadi setelah ibuku mengomeliku dan memaksaku untuk memilih satu diantara mereka?"

"Yah.. jadi kau mendapatkan ibu yang baik untuk mereka? Baguslah.. lalu dimana dia?"

"Belum.. aku belum melamarnya. Tawaran ibuku tak ada yang menarik. Tidak satupun yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Karma-kun.. kau masih belum bisa pergi dari Kayano kan?"

"Tidak.. kurasa.. aku sudah. Aku sudah bisa pergi darinya." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Itu kabar baik. Sebentar.. kau bilang kau belum melamarnya? Itu tandanya kau tengah tertarik dengan seseorang bukan?"

"Hmm.. tertarik ya? Tidak, Nagisa.. kurasa aku jatuh cinta.. lagi. kali ini terasa lebih.. dalam. Ya, aku terjatuh lebih dalam lagi.." ujar Karma. Nagisa menunduk dan memaksakan senyuman. Lagi..ya? dia harus pecah lagi?

"Lalu?" tanya Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas dan meraih bahu Nagisa. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Nagisa. Nagisa hanya bisa tertegun sementara rasa panas menjalar dipipinya.

"Kar..ma.."

"Lalu kau bilang? Ne, Nagisa~ kau kan sahabatku.. beri aku nasihat.. jika orang yang kucintai sekarang ada tepat. **_Sangat tepat didepan mataku_**.. sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Perkataan Karma barusan terngiang dan terulang ditelinganya. Melihat Nagisa yang membatu membuat Karma tersenyum.

"Hm~ tak ada nasihat? Wah.. sepertinya niatku untuk.." lalu Nagisa meraih tengkuk Karma dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Karma. Karma terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Bibirnya melumat lembut bibir Nagisa. Karma lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata biru Nagisa. Dahi keduanya masih menempel.

"Lihat.. lagi-lagi Instingku benar bukan? Aku bisa mencintaimu.." bisik Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya. Ia masih tak menyangka ia bisa mengalihkan rasa cinta Karma dari Kayano.

"Kau kira, saat aku berkata aku ingin mencoba mencintaimu, aku belum jatuh padamu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menjauhkan dirinya.

"Jadi.."

"Ya.. aku sudah jatuh padamu. Hanya saja.. aku butuh waktu, Nagisa.. aku.. masih merasa bersalah karena bisa melupakan Kayano secepat itu.. maafkan aku.." ujar Karma lirih. Nagisa tersenyum an memeluk Karma. Kemudian teringat sesuatu, Nagisa menatap manik pucat milik Karma.

"Hei.. apa.. yang tadi itu termasuk.. lamaran?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin aku mengucapkan kalimat lamaran?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mendengus. Karma kembali tertawa. Namun setelahnya ia membungkuk untuk kembali mengecup bibir Nagisa.

"Shiota Nagisa..Mau berada disampingku sebagai orang yang kucintai hingga akhir?" Tanya Karma pelan. Nagisa tertawa. Kalimat lamaran macam apa itu? Tapi Nagisa tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengangguk.

"Um.. tentu.." jawabnya. Karma tertawa. Keduanya melepas pelukannya dan saling menatap.

"Nagi!" Nagisa menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dengan cara memanggil yang khas.

"Takeru-kun! Luna-chan!" Nagisa merentangkan tangannya dan langsung diserbu oleh kedua anak bersurai merah itu.

"Kau datang! Kau menepati janjimu!" ujar Takeru girang. Nagisa tertawa dan menepuk kepalanya. Disebelahnya, Luna nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Nagisa tersenyum hangat sembari menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Luna.

"Kaa-san?" panggilnya lirih. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan memeluk Luna. Takeru tersenyum jahil.

"Hee~ jadi kau tak mau memanggilnya Nagi sejak dulu karena kau ingin memanggilnya begitu ya, Luna-chan?" Luna menoleh dan mendelik kesal. Takeru tertawa namun hanya beberapa saat. Karena Karma sudah memberikan senyuman ikemennya-yang terbuki menakutkan- kepada Takeru.

"Kau juga harus memanggil Nagisa seperti Luna, Takeru.. kita sudah membicarakan hal ini." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah merencanakan ini semua?" Tanyanya. Takeru dan Luna mengangguk semangat. Karma tersenyum dan menyuruh kedua anak itu menunggu didalam. Keduanya berlari kedalam sambil berteriak bahwa mereka akan menyiapkan makan malam. Karma kembali meraih pinggang Nagisa.

"Jadi kau sangat percaya diri lamaranmu akan diterima, huh?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. "

"Kau melupakan kemungkinan aku sudah menikah atau memiliki orang baru untuk dicintai"

"Setelah kau mencintaiku selama ini? Jangan bercanda, Nagisa~" Karma mengecup dahi Nagisa.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Akabane.." bisiknya lembut. Nagisa tersenyum bahagia.. sangat bahagia.. lalu air matanya mengelir bersamaan dengan mengalirnya salju dari langit. Kedua insan itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Menyambut salju yang mulai menyapa. Nagisa tersenyum saat melihat Salju. Kemudian ia menatap Karma yang juga tersenyum lembut dan masih menggenggam tangannya. Nagisa tau ia tak perlu khawatir kedepannya. Karena di hari bersalju ini, ia mendapatkannya. Laki-laki yang paling ia cintai, Akabane Karma.

END-

 **Hmm….panjang.. iya panjang.. Ah, akhirnya selesai juga empat musim.. nah, winter.. musim terakhir.. ampuni author.. sungguh saya kena wb pas nulis ini.. entahlah bagaimana cerita ini.. si Takeru sama Luna umur segitu kelakuan anak esempe(jangan salahkan author.. salahkan Karena karma yang jadi bapaknya/woi) daaan untuk yang sudah review di musim-musim sebelumnya dan gak log in.. terimakasiiiih maaf ga bisa bales review..*karena ga log in.**

 **Untuk yang sudah mendukung saya menulis fic ini, semoga kalian dapat asupan bergizi lagi ya.. XD.**

 **Eh, bentar.. ada OMAKE:**

Takeru dan Luna mengintip dari balik dinding. Dibelakang mereka nyonya Akabane dan sosok gurita kuning nampak melompat lompat gembira. Luna seperti tak sabar untuk berlari memeluk Nagisa. Takeru bukan tak merindukan Nagisa. Tapi Ia merasa ada yang harus ia lakukan sebelumya. Lalu kesempatan itu datang. Ayahnya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Nagisa. Dengan cepat akeru meraih ponsel dan..

JPRETT.

Luna menoleh. Neneknya dan Koro sensei juga menoleh.

"Takeru nii.. kenapa kau.. memotretnya?" Tanya Luna bingung. Takeru menyeringai iblis.

"untuk _Blackmail._ Tou-chan mengajarkanku. Anggap saja ini latihan." Jawaban Takeru membuat ketiga orang lainnya tertawa datar. Namun Takeru melewatkan satu keterangan penting dari ayahnya:

Matikan cahaya blitz.

Diujung sana, Karma menyeringai. Bersumpah akan memberikan pelajaran untuk anak laki-lakinya.

 **THE END!**


End file.
